


just a little bit of your attention

by exrui



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Sweet, harley loves pam, pam loves harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: harley wants pam to pay attention to her





	just a little bit of your attention

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a dc fanfic before so don't kill me pls ((':

"pammy.." harley walked into their shared room and called out for her girlfriend.

she sees pamela is read a book, and not paying attention to her ever so loving girlfriend.

harley pouts and stalks closer to red-haired woman.

"paaammy.." she drags out the other's name as she leaned close in her ear.

but after being ignored again, she proceeded to yell out the woman's name; "PAMMY!"

pamela groaned at the intrusion, and finally directed her attention to harley, which made said girl smile.

"what do you want, harley?" she locked down her girlfriend with a bored look, pamela never liked being disturbed when she's reading. but she guesses harley just felt like today was the day to interrupt her.

she sighed deeply when all she got was a dopey smile in respond. 

"i just missed ya' that's all, pammy." harley brushed her fingers pamela's red curls, making her hum in delight.

"is that really all? because i've literally been here the whole time." she frowned. 

harley started to turn red and she avoided pamela's questioning gaze. "welll..i just wanted ta' cuddle for a while, pammy."

pamela raised an eyebrow, and harley proceeded to turn a darker shade of red that pam honestly looked great on her, and she would very much like to see it more often. maybe for different reasons.

pamela shook away the thought and focused back on what harley was trying to say through her jumbled up words.

"oh alright, i just really wanted your attention. you've been cooped up in this room all day, reading ya' stupid books and junk. i..i just want ya' to pay attention to me, ya' know" harley moved to sit in pamela's lap and looked downcast with a pout as she wrapped her arms around her neck securely.

pamela stopped and thought for a moment.

maybe she has been neglecting harley for work and reading, she didn't mean to do it on purpose- she just got caught up.

now that she's thinking about it, she feels a bit guilty for not paying much attention to her dear blonde.

she wraps her arms protectively around the other's waist, letting harley bury her face in her neck.

"i'm sorry, harls. i've just been caught up in other things, i didn't mean to make you upset." she sighed.

harley smiled up at her. "oh, i know ya' didn't mean to, red. just make sure ya' give me hours of lovin' before and after ya' reading, m'kay?" she placed a kiss on the redhead's lips, both of them getting momentarily lost in it. 

as soon as they broke apart, pamela laughed lightly at the antics of her dear harley. man, was she lucky to snatch a gal like her.

"hey, harls?"

"yeah, red?"

"i love you."

she giggled. "i love ya' too, pammy." 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
